Tokyo Ghoul: Dead Ringer
by XxSuperhumanxX
Summary: He’s spent his entire life looking for him. His dear twin brother. He wants to find him so desperately, but first he must find himself.
1. Assault

The clock strikes 12 o' clock, as my numb hands make their way inside my jacket pockets. The ring is as usual, in the regular rainy, damp landscape of Carnegie.

Many things are overwhelming, such as the vast crowd attempting to shove themselves into Carnegie hall to see the newly released pantomine, but most of all my everlasting hunger.

The hunger that drives me crazy every day, living the life of a ghoul in a mainly human country.

Ghouls are a somehow a complete mystery to the human society of Scotland, and the CGG has not yet come over here. Scotland is the most peaceful place for ghouls to live, and with my surrounding japanese relatives, I was given a japenese name. My Mum is half Scottish, half japanese and my dad is full scottish.

Or should I say they were.

My eyelids begin to become as heavy as bricks, and I start to drift off.

I should probably get back home... I think, standing still in my tracks. But as I'm about to turn around, a shoulder brushes against me, and they stop.

It's a girl that looks about my age, 15, who by scent I can tell is also a ghoul, like me, but in some way different.

"Hey, uh..." They begin. "I know it's late and you're probably going to head home right now... but have you got any spare change, I haven't got any money and I need to get my sister a present. It's her birthday."

At first I'm confused as to why they are up so late getting their sister a gift, but then I remember to straighten up in times like these, and say;

"Sure, don't go spending it on..." I come to a halt in my words as I hand out a 10 note, and then unpause.

"...Food..."

The girl is blatently startled, and covers her mouth in fear, with the impression I'm with the doves. Tears stream down her face, as she releases her kagune, even when there are about a dozen bystanders.

"Woah! Woah!" I whisper, putting my hands on her shoulders,

"You want the CCG to come over here?!" As soon as I say this, she attempts to flee in an act of embarrasment and terror.

"Afraid we're already here." Says a voice behind me, lights blinding my eyes. Its the CCG. Without hesitation, I put on my mask, shielding my identity from the people who were about to ruin my life.

I know I'm not strong, I know I can't use my kagune, so why do I have the urge to take these foes on.

My kagune is a strange one. It's always been a mystery. My parents didn't even know. They guessed it was a Rinkaku/Ukaku.

I turn around, head on facing my enemies. I clench my fist as tight as possible, knowing that this is where I will probably die. The leading dove opens his quinque case, revealing a unique Ukaku. I've heard before that Ukakus are too complicated to make into quinques, as too much control is required, which is thankfully out of their league.

"Ukaku, huh?" I say.

"Yep. Let's see what you got."


	2. Allie

Somehow, I wake up. My forehead is sweaty from what was most likely the energy used for the fight I was in some way controlling. Or was I? Maybe I was knocked out immediately, and rescued. But there isn't any time to waste thinking about that, for now I need to just find out where the hell I am.

"He's awake, Allie." A man says, who is sitting down at a desk writing out some article or something. Allie? Who is Allie? But again, no time is there for me to dispose of thinking.

"W-where am I?" I ask, confused out of my brain. A familiar girl with lengthy black locks approaches me, as I lie there on a kitchen counter.

"My goodness... You're an idiot." She rolls her eyes and starts to giggle a little, before covering her mouth with her hands like she did when I met her. The man stands up also, who is a 50-60 looking year old man.

"Allie!" He barks, steadily walking over to me and I guess Allie. "That's no way to treat a stranger!" He continues. "Anyway, young man. Look around you, anything seem familiar?"

"No... not rea-"

"Come with me out here." The man leads me outside of the kitchen and into the main room of the old nursery I went to when I was little.

Before I walk into the next room, Allie stops me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You didn't use your kagune back there, any reason?" She asks, with a frowny looking face like she had when I woke up.

"I was hungry, couldn't use it."

She smirks and stuffs some food in my face, splattering blood all of me. She bursts out laughing hysterically, falling to the floor. She thumps the wall a few times, before she stops her laughter.

"Man! That was awesome! The look on your face!"


	3. Snow Boots

After I clean up, I head for home. It's 4:00 now and the wind is colder than ever. Just as the snow begins to swallow my feet, I hear a door creek open from behind me.

"Kumiko..!" It's Allie. She steps out of the nursery a few steps before I reply.

"Y-Yes?" I shiver.

"It's... quite cold out here." She wraps a scarf around her neck. "Want me to walk you home?"

I kick off my snow boots when I get in the house. They hit a wall, making the wallpaper peel off ever so slightly. I sigh, "See you... _later?_" I say to Allie, closing the door.

"Sure. Actually, I think you'd work pretty good at the nursery." She replies, and hands me a business card with a phone number and an address on it. "You might wanna give it a try." She giggles, and runs off back through the ankle-high snow.

I stare at the business card, sitting on my soft-carpetted staircase. A small memory nips at my mind before appearing like reality in front of me.

**_"This is goodbye, Kumiko."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"You're going to have to learn how to live."_**

**_"But why?"_**

**_"I'll see you when you've given up."_**

**_"But why?! Why Koriko?!"_**

**_"Because of you. You've always been the center of my problems. So just go away. You half-assed, good-for-nothing geek."_**

And that's when my brain shuts down.

The question still remains. Why did my twin brother Koriko have to leave me? Leave me stranded, deserted, lost, alone, half-dead. All of those. That was 3 years ago. I still don't know how to feel about him. Maybe he's changed? Maybe he's looking for me too? But those questions can, unfortunately, not be answered. I must find an answer myself.


	4. Stampede

I gaze out the window of my bedroom. A bird lands on the window sill, it's sharp talons gripping onto the edge of the stone, particles flying off and landing on the decking with an impact.

I slept through a whole day, just as I would.

After I eat lunch I leave for work. Where? The nursery. I had a conversation with Allie online which she called an interview. And guess what? I got the job.

When I get to the nursery, the first thing I see is a bunch of children from the ages of 3-7. They all stare at me, with a drained expression. They all leave their toys and games and surround me in confusion. The oldest one gives me an unwelcoming stare, and steps forward after the crowd makes a path for him.

"Who are you?!" He demands, reaching his neck out like a giraffe until our noses are only millimetres apart.

"I-I'm Kumi- Mr. Connelly!" I answer. All eyes are still on me. The group of children look at each other, whisper for a few seconds. The oldest one puts on an angry look and commands:

"CHARGE!"


	5. I’ll Rip Your Kakuho In Half

"Rough start, eh?" Allie says from the other side of the room. I laugh,

"Rough might be a bit of an understatement, but it's something." I reply.

Allie stares at me in anticipation, before I finally understand what she is awaiting. I spit out my coffee, a cherry tomato flying out of my mouth with it.

"Allie!" I scream, and begin to try to wipe every seed off my tongue while Allie rolls around on the floor laughing her head off. "That wasn't funny!"

I take a deep sigh, and feel a small tugging on my jeans. At first, I'm confused as to what it is, but upon further inspection I see a small 5 year old scratching me.

She says something nothing more than a bunch of vowels and consonants mashed together. I tilt my head and whisper over to Allie.

"_What did she just say...?_"

A few hours later, I finish work and go home. But something keeps coming to mind: the CCG. I don't know how they found us, but they're here. Ghouls aren't safe anymore. Me, Allie, some of the children at the nursery, and even maybe Koriko are all in danger. I must find a way to prevent it from escalating any further.

My phone rings. I slip off my glove and reach a hand into my pocket to pull it out. It's a call from Allie.

"Yes? And try to make it quick, you know how cold it is out here!" I say, shivering as the breeze waves across the street.

"Meet me behind the nursery now. I've got something to tell you. It's about Aogiri Tree. We need to make some sort of plan. I can't tell you the details right now, but bear with me. It's serious, and if you don't come you won't get payed next week, okay?" Allie replies.

"But... Allie! When have we ever had anything to do with Aogiri?" I ask, trying to keep my voice down.

Ever since my brother abandoned me, I've been trying to avoid Aogiri Tree as much as possible. Yes, I do want to find him but if he's gone somewhere and possibly joined Aogiri, then I'd best leave him alone. Aogiri are dangerous, and I'm weak. If I were to have a real Codename and a real rating, then I'd most likely be only an A. I've read up on so many ghouls and their power, and thus have determined my approximate rating.

"Bitch, if you're not here in 5 minutes, I'll rip your Kakuho in half!" She exclaims, dragging the attention of everyone on the street towards my phone. Startled, I drop the phone, fidget with it a little, before it falls down and lands in a small mound of snow.


End file.
